La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Después de 2 años de tranquilidad Emiya Shirou tendrá que volver a luchar, no solo para salvar lo que ama, sino para poder cerrar viejas heridas del pasado. Mientras que Artoria deberá volver a enfrentarse a aquel caballero cuya lealtad vio quebrada por ella misma. (Post UBW con cossover con Apocrypha).
1. El Retorno del Rey

**Buenas amig s de fanfiction, una vez mas he vuelto con un loco de fics que me estuvo rondando por la cabeza en el universo de Fate.**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando vi el último episodio de Apocrypha, porque Waver (aka Lord El-Melloi (II)) se volvió Lord y tenía la reliquia de Iskander, claro ya mas tarde averigüe que en el universo de Apocrypha el junto con Kayneth participaron en una pseudo-guerra del Grial y ocurrio lo mismo que en Zero (bueno que niño flacucho robo a rubiales bueno para nada y este murió y lo demás es historia).**

**Así que he decidido hacer una unión de rutas de serie de Fate, fusionando Apocrypha con Unlimited Blade Works.**

**Este último ocurrirá 2 años después de su final (versión True Ending).**

**Sin mas que decir lo de siempre la franquisia Fate pertenece a la Type-Moon y a Kinoko Nasu-sensei.**

* * *

**LA GRAN GUERRA POR EL GRIAL**

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Dos años, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero para Emiya Shirou el recuerdo aún sigue grabado en su piel.

Hace dos años, la Guerra de Santo Grial había finalizado en Fuyuki. Después de esos días invernales, había seguido a su ahora maestra (novia) Tohsaka Rin a Londres. Para ser precisos en la Torre del Reloj; había venido acompañando a Tohsaka como su aprendiz, aunque en su opinión fue una excusa para los dejaran tranquilos los maestros de Rin.

Si parece que la vida ahora le sonreía a Emiya Shirou, pero desde hace varios días notaba que algo andaba mal, cuando Tohsaka llegaba de sus clases siempre llegaba con una sonrisa, luego ambos prepararían ambos la cena, hablarían de su día y bueno dependiendo de la noche tenían practicas nocturnas.

Pero, desde hacía varias semanas atrás, apenas hablaba de clases o tenían secciones, cada vez que hablaba le decía lo mismo 'No te preocupes Emiya-kun' o 'Lo siento, estoy casada otro día te cuento'. Shirou podría ser a veces un despistado, pero no era del todo idiota, las veces en las que ella se refería a él solo con su apellido era por dos razones, cuando son las formalidades dentro de la Torre del Reloj o cuando estaba molesta con él o alguien.

– "Se está tardando" – miraba el reloj de pared del piso compartido – "será mejor que vaya a buscarla" –

Dejando la cena preparada, apaga los fogones y se dirige al aulario principal de la Torre del Reloj.

* * *

El aulario del centro, era un área grande, y digamos que los estudiantes no eran muy habladores, claro si tu apellido es Emiya y tu suerte no supera el rango E.

Cuando la pareja llego de Japón, y se presentaron en las clases siempre han sido vistos como bichos raros, más que todo debido a la reputación que ambos ganaron, al ser los sobrevivientes de la Guerra del Santo Grial y la del ser el hijo del Asesino de Magus Emiya Kiritsugu, y debido a esa reputación la gente ni se le acercaba.

– "¡OH SHERO!" – salvo una persona y era alguien quien conocía bien, ya que solo había una persona que decía mal su nombre y con ese tono meloso

– "Buenas tardes Luvia-san" – le decía a una chica de su edad con grandes rizos rubios. La chica era Luviagelita Edelfelt, la líder de la familia Edelfelt y como sabe bien toda la Torre del Reloj, la eterna rival de Tohsaka Rin – "¿Qué le trae por este lugar?" –

– "Solo queriendo encontrar a Miss Tohsaka, no estará escondida verdad" – decía algo seria

– "La verdad estaba buscandola" – decía negando saber dónde estaba, tal parece que esta chica y Tohsaka nunca se llevaban bien, además de lo raro que Luvia era amable solo con él y no con los demás, será porque era su jefa

– "Ya veo" – su cara cambia a esa sonrisa confianzuda que tiene – "Eh Shero, te has enterado" – decía la chica con una gran sonrisa de inocente – "parece que hubo un gran alboroto en Trifas con una familia de magos" –

– "Con una familia de magos" – decía mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos intentando encontrar Rin

– "Tal parece que los Yggdmillennia han cortado lazos con la Torre del Reloj" – decía con algo de veneno en su voz al decir el nombre de la familia – "como sabes, cuando una familia abandona la Torre se vuelven proscritos" – Shirou asiente – "normalmente la Torre del Reloj dejaría esto en paz, pero como los Yggdmillennia son una acumulación de varias familias mágicas, poseen demasiados secretos y circuitos mágicos y…" –

– "Luvia-san" – Shirou la detiene, a veces no le gustaba cuando ella hablaba mal de la gente, y él sabía que cuando ella quería ocultar información empezaba a divagar – "¿qué es lo que no me dices? Si esto es alto secreto, porque me lo dices a mi" –

– "Oh jo jo jo. No esperaba menos de ti Shero" – sonríe con su sonrisa burlona – "tal parece que los Yggdmillennia antes de irse lanzaron un desafío a la Torre del Reloj, un memorándum cuyo contenido decía 'Tenemos el Gran Grial, venid a por él si os atrevéis'" – Shirou se detuvo de golpe tras oír esto, 'el Gran Grial', que significa esto, no había sido destruido hace 2 años – "Tras esta declaración la Asociación envió a un gran grupo para intentar recuperarlo, pero todos fueron asesinados salvo uno que volvió diciendo que su equipo había logrado manipular el Gran Grial antes de poder escapar…" – la chica se detiene al ver que el japonés peli-rojo se había ido – "… EH ESPERA ¡SHERO! VUELVE" –

* * *

No sabía que pensar, se suponía que esa batalla fue el final, como era posible que volviera la Guerra del Santo Grial, no sabía qué hacer, algo en su interior le decía que Tohsaka sabia del tema, ella sabría que al mencionarlo reabriría viejas heridas.

– "Parece que te has enterado" – no se había percatado que sin querer había encontrada a una de las personas quien podría ayudarle, delante del joven había un hombre alto con el pelo largo con una gabardina roja – "se suponía que Tohsaka Rin no hablaría" –

El hombre delante de Shirou era Lord El-Melloi II, pero su verdadero nombre era Waver Velvet, al igual que él y Rin, fue participante y superviviente en la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, salvo que él había participado en la guerra anterior a la suya siendo el Master de Rider, cuya identidad era Iskander el Rey de los Conquistadores.

– "Luvia-san me lo ha contado" – fue lo único que salió de su boca

– "Ya veo" – esto hace que el hombre se toque la nariz por molestia – "parece que Miss Edelfelt ha logrado enterarse de esto" –

Ya en la oficina de Lord El-Melloi II, ambos hombres se ven serios mirándose cara a cara, incluso el té que había preparado el Lord se enfriaba rápidamente por la tensión del lugar.

– "Hay alguna pregunta en concreta que deseas hacerme" –

La verdad es que había muchas preguntas en su mente, pero la más concreta era…

– "¿Cómo es que el Grial sigue existiendo?" –

Tras una breve pausa, el Lord sustituto suspira y comienza a narrar.

– "Según los registros de la Asociación de los Magos y la Iglesia, la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki coincidió con la Segunda Guerra Mundial" – hablaba el académico, dando un sorbo al té – "la Alemania Nazi, intentaba reunir objetos mágicos para poder ganar la guerra, hubo un hombre que revelo la existencia del Grial y uso su influencia para obtener un sequito de hombre para llevarle el Grial al Führer" –

– "Un miembro de la familia Yggdmillenia" – decía Shirou, intentando encajar el rompe cabezas

– "Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, fue un master en la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial y la actual cabeza de los Yggdmillennia" – ante la seriedad del chico decide continuar con la historia – "Al parecer logro entrar a la fase final del torneo y obtener el Gran Grial, pero luego traiciono a los Nazis y se llevó el Grial de Japón a su fortaleza en Trifas, ocultándola durante más de 70 años" – otro sorbo de su té, para humedecer su garganta y continuar – "Hace varias semanas la Torre del Reloj recibió un comunicado de Darnic separando su familia de la Asociación para crear su propia asociación, al parecer desea hacerlo a lo grande, intentando hacer lo que no hemos hecho…" –

– "Llegar hasta los Archivos de Akasha, La Raíz" – El hombre mayor solo asiente para luego continuar – "pero si el Grial fue robado de Fuyuki ¿por qué seguía ocurriendo una Guerra del Santo Grial en Fuyuki?" –

– "Debido a que aún quedaba restos del Grial en ella" – hablaba una voz que el joven hacía dos años no oía

Junto a la puerta que se había abierto sin siquiera llamar, se encontraba un niña, la niña que aún le seguía en sus pesadillas a Shirou. Vestida con una camisa morada y una falda blanca, de larga cabellera blanca y con ojos rojos, pero Shirou vio algo distinto su mirada estaba vacía.

– "Buenas tardes, Lord El-Melloi" – decía la niña con su tono de voz vacía

– "II" – decía con molestia el hombre mayor

La niña decide ignorar el comentario y centra su atención ahora en el joven.

– "¿Eres Emiya Shirou?" – el chico solo asintió ante la joven, aun no se había recuperado del shock inicial – "es un placer conocerte" – como si fuese un déjà vu, la chica se presenta como ella – "Soy Alisviel von Einzbern" – tras la presentación la niña continua con la pregunta del joven – "Cuando se inició lo que los registros llaman la Primera Guerra del Santo Grial, se usó un ritual de vinculación que unía el Grial con las Líneas Ley de Fuyuki, cuando Darnic robo el Grial robo lo que diríamos un fragmento del Grial…" –

– "Hay alguna razón por la que ha venido aquí hoy, Lady Einzbern" – hablaba Waver después de haber sido ignorado y además de estar contando cosas que ya sabía en su oficina

– "Perdone Lord El-Melloi II" – dice esta vez la joven agregando el II – "ha pensado en la proposición que le hemos pedido" –

– "A si es, y puede decirle a su señor que mi respuesta es no" – contesta dejando al pelirrojo en la nube

– "Entiendo" – la joven vuelve a inclinarse cual dama – "caballeros me retiro" –

– "Espera" – el pelirrojo intenta detenerla pero esta ya había salido

– "Como la señorita dijo" – Waver sigue hablándole a Shirou y este última le vuelve a prestar atención, como si el fantasma de Illya no los hubiese interrumpido – "debido a la vinculación del Grial con las Líneas Ley de Fuyuki, Darnic robo solo parte del Grial, la cual se ha estado regenerando en Trifas" –

– "Entonces volverá a ocurrir, una Guerra del Santo Grial" – con cada palabra el japonés se enojaba

– "En cierto modo no" – esto confundió al joven – "una Guerra del Santo Grial normal sería si fuesen invocados solo 7 Servants" – el hombre se levanta de su asiento y comienza a mirar por la ventana – "los Yggdmillennia han logrado estudiar y modificar diferentes parámetros del sistemas del Grial…"

– "Espera Waver" – el joven detiene la explicación del hombre – "sé que tu explicación es importante, pero" – el joven hace la pregunta que más le importaba ahora – "¿por qué no se me ha explicado antes?" –

– "Fue el deseo de Miss Tohsaka" – la respuesta es la que lo más temía el joven – "me temo que en estos momentos, está tomando un avión de camino a Rumania" – el hombre se da la vuelta al ver que el joven ya se había ido, dejando la puerta entre abierto – "tal parece que los hilos del destino vuelven a enredarse" – el hombre abre una caja donde estaba un trozo de tela rojo rasgada, era los restos de la capa del Rey de los Conquistadores – "a veces hay personas que solo son útiles en el clamor de la batalla" – el hombre mira otra vez por la ventana para ver al pelirrojo correr hacia las residencias – "no se puede escapar del destino, Emiya Shirou" –

* * *

Shirou corrió como nunca, si Tohsaka se iría hoy entonces iría a casa para recoger sus pertenencias, pero una vez que la viera que le diría, estaba molesto de no haberle dicho la verdad, en parte estaba agradecido de no haberlo hecho para no reabrir las heridas, pero sobre todo estaba decepcionado, no eran compañeros.

Cuando entro al piso solo encontró comida fría, una nota y sin las cosas de Rin en ella.

* * *

_'Emiya-kun_

_Lo siento, sé que últimamente he estado algo ocupada pero he de irme por un tiempo._

_Los altos cargos de la Torre del Reloj me han encomendado una misión importante y es posible que no pueda volver._

_Te lo dije antes no, los Magus siempre caminamos con la muerte._

_Siento mucho el no poder llevarte, pero me han dicho que si te involucrabas terminaría por preocuparme más por ti que en la misión._

_Sé que no te gusta estar aquí atado, así que te he dejado dinero para que vuelvas a Fuyuki._

_Tranquilo, una vez que haya terminado volveré._

_Adiós Emiya-kun._

_Tohsaka Rin_

* * *

El joven arrugo la carta, sabía que eran mentiras pero que podría hacer. Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta.

– "Tohsaka" – el joven abre la puerta de golpe pero se sorprende al ver a Alisviel

– "Hola otra vez, Emiya Shirou" – la joven se presenta otra vez – "veo que Tohsaka Rin ya se ha ido" –

– "Si" – contesta con lamento – "esto deseas algo de beber" –

La joven entra al departamento y el joven le ofrece un vaso de agua la cual la joven toma con paciencia.

– "Gracias" – responde la niña – "sé que tienes muchas preguntas sobre mi" –

– "Sé que no eres Illya, pero creo que a la vez eres ella" –

– "Entonces sabes quien fue Illyasviel" –

El joven asiente con la cabeza.

– "Cuando la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial termino, viaje hasta los restos de la Mansión Einzbern, en ella encontré varios registros que al juntarlos con los que mi viejo me dejo antes de morir, descifre que Illya era la hija de Kiritsugu" –

– "No estas mal desencaminado" – contesta la niña monótonamente – "cuando Ilyasviel fue concedida por Irisviel y Emiya Kiritsugu, el abuelo Acht vio lo que llamo el ser humano perfecto. Illyasvi… perdona…" – la joven cambia al nombre corto, debido que cada vez que la joven decía el nombre largo sentía que su anfitrión se enojaba – "Illya era humana y homúnculo, pero a la vez no lo era. Cuando Illya fue iniciada para convertirse en el grial menor, el abuelo tomo mucho de su ADN y lo trasplanto en otro homúnculo, yo" –

– "Entonces eres Illya" – responde Shirou con algo de esperanza

– "Soy solo un reemplazo de Illya" – contesta la niña cortamente – "un mero clon nada más" – la niña se levanta – "perdona pero creo que tengo que irme ya. Tengo que preparar la llegada de los Master Blancos" –

– "Espera" – la joven esta vez se detiene – "¿cómo que blancos?" –

La joven lo mira a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si quería oír esa respuesta o no.

– "Los Yggdmillennia cambiaron el sistema del Grial" – el joven recuerda que oyó eso del Lord, pero se fue antes de saberlo – "ellos aumentaron el número límite de Servants" – la joven levanta un dedo – "7 Servants de la fracción negra son el clan Yggdmillennia" – levanta un segundo dedo – "otros 7 Servants son la fracción roja serán los miembros de la Torre del Reloj" –

– "Y otros 7 Servants para la fracción blanca" –

La niña sonríe, pero era una sonrisa que como vino se fue.

– "Fracción cuyos miembros están formados principalmente por los fundadores" – la sonrisa era idéntica a la de Illya cuando la conoció

– "Fundadores" –

– "Los Einzbern, los Makiri y los Tohsaka somos dueños del Grial por derecho, es curioso que volvamos a trabajar juntos, cuando fue el deseo por el Grial lo que nos separó" –

– "Entonces Tohsaka será un miembro de los Master blancos" – era la aclaración del Emiya – "entonces por qué no me lo dijo" –

– "La verdad es que la fracción blanca están incluidos personas que no solo son los creadores del ritual Heaven's Feel, sino descendientes de los ganadores o participantes de las anteriores Guerras" – esto último sorprendió al joven – "La fracción blanca está conformada ahora mismo por la actual cabeza del clan Tohsaka, Tohsaka Rin; la actual cabeza del clan Makiri que vendrá desde Rusia, la cabeza actual de los Einzbern, Alfons von Einzbern, él se encuentra ahora mismo en Rumania preparándolo todo, un descendiente de un participante de la tercera guerra, y una magus errante cuyos parientes ganaron la Segunda Guerra del Santo Grial y yo" – según las cuentas solo faltaba uno – "el señor Alfons me envío para intentar reclutar a Lord El-Melloi II como el último" –

– "Pero se ha negado" – la niña asiente con la cabeza – "entonces aun os falta uno" –

– "El señor Alfons exigió que en caso de que Lord El-Melloi se negase, que fueses tú el último master, pero Tohsaka Rin se lo negó" – lo último Shirou creyó oírlo con lamento – "el señor Alfons incluso intento usar el antiguo contrato que uso el abuelo Acht con Emiya Kiritsugu, pero lo que no sabe es que el contrato no funciona contigo" –

– "Es porque mi viejo no me transfirió su cresta mágica" – la niña vuelve a asentir – "mi viejo se moría por la maldición de Angra Mainyu, creía que al trasplantarme su cresta me infectaría, además" – el joven oscurece un poco su mirada – "dudo que aun así lo hubiese hecho" –

– "En todo caso, nada te ata en participar" – objeto la joven semi–homúnculo – "como tercera opción haremos que uno de nuestros homúnculo sea el último master…" – la joven iba a retirarse cuando siente que el chico le toca el hombre

– "Y si me convierto el séptimo master blanco" – la joven lo mira con cara de sorpresa – "no tienen por qué obligarme, pienso unirme por propia voluntad" –

– "Estas seguro" – la chica parecía sorprendida – "ya has estado en una, es casi un milagro que hayas vivido para contarlo, en verdad lo harás" –

– "Si" – respondía con determinación – "soy el aprendiz de Tohsaka, que aprendiz soy si no puedo ayudar a su maestra; soy el último del clan Emiya, con contrato o sin él no voy a faltar a la promesa hecha a los Einzbern y entro por mi propio pie, para mí la Guerra del Santo Grial inicio en el incendio de Fuyuki tras la finalización de la cuarta guerra, si con esto doy fin a esta lucha sin sentido, pienso luchar" –

El silencio se hizo eterno tras la declaración del joven, por un momento el creyó ver emoción en los ojos de la niña.

Alisviel no sabía que pensar, si bien había cumplido con la misión que el señor Alfons le había encomendado, la razón por la que fue ella quien vino a Londres y no él era para hacer que Emiya Shirou participara.

Él sabía que Emiya Kiritsugu había ocultado a Avalon después de habar invocado al Rey de los Caballeros en la cuarta guerra, sino como pudo Emiya Shirou haber invocado al Rey Arturo en la quinta.

Sus sentimientos estaban en desorden quería que fuera y participara porque sabía que así ella estaría a salvo, pero no quería que fuese porque era posible que esta vez no burlase a la muerte.

La chica busca en sus bolsillos y le da una carta al joven.

– "Aquí están las instrucciones que tienes que seguir" – el joven toma el sobre – "no solo para la invocación de un Servant, sino un billete de avión para Rumania y la dirección de nuestro cuartel. Te recomiendo que esta información luego la destruyas, es posible que los Yggdmillennia tengan espías en Londres, además no podemos fiarnos de la Torre del Reloj, puede que nos unamos para derrotar al bando negro, pero una vez que los derrotemos solo quedaran el bando blanco y rojo. Además si queda un bando es posible que tengamos que hacer la Guerra del Santo Grial tradicional, lo entiendes" –

– "Lo sé, pero" – el chico le da una sonrisa – "eso significa que seremos aliados no Alice" –

– "Alice" – la chica se sorprende ante el nombre

– "Perdona, pero decir tu nombre completo es demasiado complejo" – decía rascándose la cabeza – "de todas maneras Alice es un buen diminutivo, no crees" –

– "Yo" – sin saber cómo las mejillas de Alice se habían sonrojado – "perdona, no sé qué decir" –

– "No tienes porque" – contesta el joven con una sonrisa

La chica al verlo le devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

**Trifas, Rumania**

Darnic miraba con fascinación el tablero de ajedrez que estaba formado enfrente de él, la diferencia de una tablero de ajedrez original, es que era uno hexagonal con un juego de 3 piezas (blancas, rojas y negras), las piezas eran las representación de las clases de Servants de la Guerra del Santo Grial y en el centro del hexágono una figura del Grial.

Sus recuerdos de ella hace más de 70 años aun eran como si fuese ayer, sabía que los Einzbern habían invocado una clase extra en esa guerra, pero de nada les sirvió, al final él fue el triunfador, pero su victoria fue amarga, los malditos Einzbern, Makiri y Tohsaka habían vinculado el Grial a las Líneas Ley, y debido a eso solo pudo llevarse la mitad.

Fue un inconveniente pero, él era paciente, pudo ver con fascinación como el Grial con cada año que pasaba iba recuperándose hasta que por fin estuvo completo una vez más.

Fueron unos largos años, pero al menos no los paso en balde, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, también estuvo pendiente de las otras dos Guerras del Santo Grial que ocurrieron e Fuyuki.

Parece que el fragmento que quedo en Fuyuki no fue reparado y causo un gran revuelto hace 12 años, además que hace 2 años se inició una quinta guerra, pero no estaba claro del todo que paso, solo sabía el nombre de los participantes y el desenlace; había oído el rumor que el viejo Zouken por fin había muerto, al menos podía respirar tranquilo, Matou Zouken o también conocido como Makiri Zolgen había vivido más de 500 años, el junto con Tohsaka Nagato y Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern fueron los fundadores del torneo y por consiguiente una gran amenaza.

Su lucha contra el viejo Zouken fue la más dura de todas sus vidas, de no haber sido por su Servant hubiese muerto.

Hablando de Servants, no cabe duda que había elegido bien a Vlad III, el héroe de Rumania que detuvo el avance de Mehmed II en conquistar sus tierras, de ahí el mundo lo conoció como Vlad el empalador, pero claro gracias a la obra de Bran Stoker, el nombre de Vlad quedo mancillado. Pero a Darnic no le importaba nada de eso, mientras que su Lancer fuese ventajoso en su territorio lo utilizaría.

La puerta se abre revelando una de las tantas sirvientas homúnculos que poseen.

– "Ha llegado la información, señor" – contesta la mujer con voz vacía

El peli-azul la revisa y sonríe, pero como vino se fue.

– "Convoca una reunión con los miembros del clan" – le dice a la sirvienta sin siquiera mirarla

* * *

Ya en una sala de reuniones, Darnic mira a los miembros de su clan más prometedores.

El primero era Gordes Musik Yggmillennia, un hombre gordo, experto en homúnculos, los cuales usarían como baterías de mana para los servants; la segunda era Celenike Icecolle Yggmillennia, una mujer que era la clara apariencia de una viuda negra; luego estaban los hermanos Fiore y Caules Forvedge Yggmillennia, Fiore al ser la mayor tenía un gran potencial como magus, pero lamentablemente debido a sus circuitos mágicos la dejaron invalida, en cambio Caules aunque no eran tan brillante como su hermana mayor, pero el chico sabía su lugar y se dedicaba a explotar sus recursos, algo que a Darnic le gustaba del joven; el último era el miembro más joven Roche Frain Yggmillennia, un joven fabricante y amantes de los golems.

Los últimos miembros presentes era su servants Lancer y Caster (el servants de Roche cuya identidad era el cabalista Avicebron).

– "Mi queridos Yggmillenia" – comenzaba el discurso el patriarca – "nuestros hombres dentro de la Asociación, han podido conseguir los nombres de los master de las fracciones blancas y rojas" –

Darnic, comienza con la fracción de la Torre del Reloj.

Tal parece que lograron contratar magus de gran calibre como Feend vor Sembren, Jean Rum y los hermanos Pentel; pero incluso algo decepcionados que eligieran a Rottweil Berzinsky un iluso que probo una falsa Guerra del Grial y el muy loco vivió, también en el informe se ve que contactaron al nigromante Sisigo Kairi en el último minuto e incluso la Santa Iglesia mando a su propio representante un joven llamado Kotomine Shirou, que según el informe es hijo del anterior moderador de la iglesia en las Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki.

– "¿Y qué hay de la fracción blanca?" – preguntaba la mujer sádica

– "Como se ve han logrado convencer a Tohsaka Rin de unirse a la guerra" – lanza una foto de la joven en la terminal del aeropuerto de Gatwick – "Los Einzbern han mandado a 2 miembros el actual jefe Alfons" – tira la foto de un joven con cara de presumido – "y una homúnculo" – la siguiente imagen era de Alice

– "Una muñeca como Master" – chistea el hombre con sobrepeso – "creen que esto es un juego o que" –

– "Esta muñeca como dices" – habla el patriarca mirando con molestia al hombre – "nos puede servir de utilidad, si nos enfrentamos a ella os recomiendo que la capturen" – Darnic sabía que ella era el Grial menor, con ella en el juego no tendría que sacrificar a Fiore como Grial menor.

Luego nombra a los últimos miembros, reservándose el último

– "El último miembro es digamos el más inesperado" – muestra la imagen de nuestro protagonista pelirrojo – "Es Emiya Shirou" –

– "E-E-EMIYA" – Gordes comienza a sudar frío – "como el Magus Killer" –

Los presentes se quedaron todos de piedra (salvo los servants), no había magus que no conociera la fama de Kiritsugu.

– "Según el informe es su hijo adoptivo" – responde de forma analítica Darnic – "y que fue participante en la última guerra de Fuyuki hace 2 años" – según esto lo hacía un joven peligroso

– "Aquí no dice nada" – Caules miraba la copia del informe – "no dice que se especializa, ni cuantos circuitos mágicos posee" – el chico se rasca la cabeza, como si fuese a darle migraña

– "Solo que fue el master de Saber cuya identidad también fue borrada" – hablaba la joven en silla de ruedas – "según el informe su Saber era también el Saber de Kiritsugu en la cuarta guerra" – la joven comienza a entender el nerviosismo de su patriarca – "es muy probable que convoque al mismo servant no abuelo" –

– "En efecto Fiore" – contesta dándole la razón – "dados esta escasa información que tenemos de él, doy por sentado que use las mismas artimañas que el Magus Killer" –

– "Hablas de que puede aprovechar lo que sea con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, no Darnic" – esto último fue dicho por el señor de Wallachia

– "A si es, mi señor" – habla el hombre fingiendo cortesía al servant

– "Bien" – contesta el hombre con una sonrisa – "porque eso significa que nosotros tampoco debemos de contenernos con este tipo de enemigo"

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que e Shirou se despidió de Alice en el aeropuerto, le hubiese gustado ir con ella, pero había algo que tenía que hacer.

La verdad asía un tiempo que Tohsaka le había dicho como debió de haber invocado a Saber, solo fue por mera curiosidad.

Y aquí estaba una vez más en la Abadía de Glastonbury, mirando su tumba una vez más.

El joven suspira al ver que el círculo que había estado dibujando estaba bien, ya que no quería oír a Tohsaka que había vuelto a fallar, pero sabía que no habrá fallos esta vez, después de todo Ávalon no se equivocaría.

Cuando termino de estudiar los papeles de Kiritsugu, Shirou descubrió que los Einzbern habían descubierto la vaina de Excalibur y que ese fue el catalizador usado para invocar a su compañera, no amiga.

– "Bueno comencemos" – el chico alza su bazo hacia la tumba – "**_Por los elementos, plata y acero para los cimientos, piedra y el Archiduque de los Pactos. El color que os concedo es el 'blanco'_**" – el circulo alrededor de la tumba comienza a brillar – "**_Levantad un muro para el viento. Cerrad las puertas de las 4 direcciones, aproxímate a la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que lleva el Reino._**" – un gran viento comienza a remolinarse, daba gracias a dios que nadie estaba cerca esta noche en la abadía – "**_Escúchame. ¡Mi deseo creara tu cuerpo y tu espada creara mi destino! Sigue la luz del Santo Grial y si obedeces… Responde_**" – Shirou concia esta sensación, en su mano volvían a aparecer sus Sellos de Comando – **_"¡Juro ahora que seré toda la bondad de este mundo, que venceré a toda maldad en el mundo! ¡Tú, Septimo Cielo, revestido de las 3 grandes palabras de poder, ven del círculo del enlace, Guardián del Equilibrio!_**" –

Con el conjuro terminado la luz se intensifica, pero ahí estaba ella.

* * *

Como odiaba este lugar, la joven caballero se encontraba en la colina después de la batalla, sus únicos acompañantes eran solo los cadáveres de ambos bandos.

Había vuelto a soñar con ese sueño de una tierra lejana, pero al final del sueño no fue tan malo como el anterior, en este conoció la verdad detrás del primero e incluso conoció a alguien cuya existencia sería idéntica a la suya, maldiciendo el destino que se le fue encomendado e intentando de escapar de él, pero gracias a ese joven cuyo corazón seguía siendo de cristal pudo ver que su vida no fue tan mala, solo lamentaba no haberse despedido.

Entonces por tercera vez esa luz apareció ante ella, es que una vez más el sueño la reclamaba, había algo más que le podían enseñar, incluso estando a las puertas de la muerte.

– "Si" – es lo último que contesta con una sonrisa en su rostro – "un último sueño, aunque sea el último" –

* * *

Parada en la tumba en el centro del círculo de invocación se encontraba una joven de vestido azul y sobre el unas placas de armadura blanca, pero por alguna razón la armadura se veía distinta.

La joven al abrir sus ojos verdes, reconoce a su invocador y le sonríe.

– "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Shirou" –

– "Si, yo también me alegra de volverte a ver Saber" – el joven sonríe

– "Aunque ya no es mi clase" – la joven no dejaba de devolverle la sonrisa – "y sé que nos conocemos, he decírtelo. Soy el Rey de Gran Bretaña Arturo Pendragon y he sido invocado como el Rider Blanco en esta Gran Guerra del Grial. Dime eres tu mi Master" –

* * *

**Cap 1: El Retorno del Rey**

* * *

**Y con esto mis amigos y amigas es el primer episodio, aclaro de una vez que ya tengo listos a los Master y Servant de la fracción blanca, así que no, no habrán encuestas.**

**Ya hablando de mi fics anterior de Fate (Zero Apocrypha) me sabio mal al ver que las aptitudes de varios personajes que tome de Apocrypha no eran como tenían que ser, así que de antemano pido perdono a ello, pero no cancelare el fics pienso terminarlo cuando pueda y me llegue inspiración y tiempo**

**Ahora tanto los Master y Servants de las fracciones negras y rojas van a hacer los mismos que en Apocrypha, así que no hará presentación de ellos si queréis saberlo os recomiendo ver Apocrypha.**

* * *

**FRACCIÓN BLANCA**

* * *

**Nombre: Alfons von Einzbern (un OC de menor importancia, pienso mandarlo al olvido a la primera)**

**Servant: ? Clase:? **

* * *

**Nombre: Alisviel von Einzbern (Alice para abreviar, no quise poner a Kuro debido a que ella ya tiene enfoque y ya tengo un final para ella(ODIO QUE ILLIA MURIERA EN UBW)**

**Servant: ? Clase:? **

* * *

**Nombre: Tohsaka Rin (Se le viene un regaño de parte de Shirou o sera ella quien lo regañe a el por meterse (TSUNDERE :·3))**

**Servant: ? Clase:? (No Archer (EMIYA) no vendrá a ella como la última vez (por el momento))**

* * *

**Nombre: Emiya Shirou (Si el pelirrojo no tiene conciencia y se mete en el peligro no)**

**Servant Arturia Pendragon Clase: Rider (El cambio para nuestra ex-Saber, imaginaos a su versión Lancer en FGO, pero menos delantera y ahora como Rider puede manejar ambas armas (Excalibur y Rhongomyniad))**

* * *

**Nombre ? Makiri (Alguien relacionado con Zouken, Ojo a esto)**

**Servant: ? Clase:? **

* * *

**Ya los demás los iremos mostrando más adelante, así que ya tenemos un cambio.**

**Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un saludo se despide ShinobiXIX desde las sombras.**


	2. Bienvenido a Trifas

**Buenas amigos de Fanfiction, he aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia de fusión de post-UBW y Apocrypha y con ello una revisión del primero.**

**Ahora después de pensar en los Servants que pondré, hubo algún que otro cambio y con ello sus Master.**

**Pero de una vez os dijo que no, Gilgamesh no aparecera ni su forma Caster del anime de FGO Babilonia (aunque al principio era uno, pero estaría demasiado recargado y para rematar iba a ser el Servant de Rin).**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura y recordad los personajes pertenecen a Type-Moon.**

* * *

**LA GRAN GUERRA DEL GRIAL**

* * *

Fue una reunión de lo más esperada para ambos. Saber, ahora Rider, se alegraba de volverse a encontrar con el joven, ver que pudo derrotar al Rey de los Héroes, aunque fuese gracias a la intervención de Archer.

Para Shirou fue volver a encontrarse con una vieja amiga, le conto todo después de que ella destruyera el Grial en Fuyuki, pero también le conto las malas noticias.

– "Si" – contesta la joven rubia – "gracias a que me has invocado bien ahora, puedo saber que aún sigue existiendo el Santo Grial" –

– "Sa… Rider" – el chico trata llamarla por su antigua clase, pero se acuerda que ahora era de otra – "creo que este Grial…" –

– "Pueda seguir infectado por Angra Mainyu" – su Master solo asiente – "si yo también, temo que este infectado ¿Qué piensas hacer Shirou?" –

El joven se queda pensativo, pero ya tenía claro lo que quería hacer de antemano.

– "Intentaremos negociar con los Yggdmillenia, si pueden desactivar el Gran Grial, y si no…" – aunque no le gustase esta opción, apretó las manos – "tendremos que detenerlos nosotros mismos, pero encontrare algún modo de pararlos y ver que entren en razón" –

El antiguo rey de Gran Bretaña, miraba de forma analítica al joven, una parte de ella sonría, porque el joven que conoció hace 2 años no había cambiado, pero eso también la entristecía, aún tenía esa mentalidad de salvarlos a todos, esa aptitud lo llevaran un día en hacer el contrato con Alaya y convertirlo en parte de la Contra Fuerza.

– "La verdad" – el joven continua – "es que quería decirle algo a Tohsaka en estos días, pero como se fue sin avisar…" – el joven cambia de tema – "por el momento es que quiero protegerla y a Alice" –

Alice, Arturia sabía de ella gracias a Shirou, uno de los temas que hablaron fue que ella quería decirle sobre las anteriores guerras, pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven había hecho sus deberes y sabía que Illya fue su hermanastra.

– "Y tu Rider" – el joven la sigue mirando serio – "aun deseas tu deseo anterior" –

* * *

Esta pregunto tomo desprevenida a la Rider blanca, su antiguo deseo.

Encontrar a alguien mejor que ella para ser rey, alguien fuese digno de levantar a Caliburn, la espada de la selección.

Aquel deseo cuya mención fue menospreciado por el Rey de los Conquistadores.

Si ella no hubiese sabido sobre la corrupción del Grial o incluso si no hubiese visto la pelea entre Archer y Shirou en la mansión Einzbern, hubiese contestado que sí.

Seguiría siendo su versión del Rey perfecto que tuvo en vida, envidiando a su yo pasada la niña Arturia,

– "No" – contesta la joven – "la verdad, estaba dispuesta a aceptar mi muerte, pero" – la joven piensa por un momento – "si el Grial me trajo una vez más, es que tal vez aún me falta por aprender algo" –

– "Si necesitas tiempo, no tengo ningún problema" – contesta el joven dándole la mano – "pero me alegra que podamos volver a trabajar juntos, Artoria" –

Era la primera vez, que decía su nombre.

– "Si" – la mujer le estrecha la mano – "yo también me alegra, Shirou" –

– "Bueno, como veo" – el joven mira su reloj – "tal parece que hemos perdido el autobús para ir al aeropuerto" – decía con lastima el joven – "no llegaremos a tiempo para coger el avión rumbo a Trifas" –

– "No creo que sea un problema" – la joven sonríe – "ahora soy un servant de clase Rider, no solo mi habilidad de Montura aumento de rango, sino que traigo conmigo a un viejo amigo" –

La joven comienza a silbar al aire, su sonido era hermoso como si fuese el canto de un pájaro.

De la nada como si un fantasma hubiese tomado forma física un hermoso caballo blanco con armadura casi idéntica a la de su jinete.

– "Hermoso" – contesta el japonés

La mujer se acerca al caballo y le acaricia, el animal hace gesto de justarle el gesto de su dueña.

– "Dun Stallion" – dice el nombre del corcel la jinete – "fue uno de mis caballos de batalla, fue bendecido por la Dama del Lago hace tiempo, me dijo que Dun Stallion me seguiría incluso hasta el fin del mundo" –

La joven hace un gesto a su señor para acariciar el animal.

Shirou nunca había esta delante de un caballo en su vida, pero era una experiencia única, así que al igual que su Servant fue a acariciar al caballo, dándole el animal un relinche.

– "Le has caído bien" – contesta la joven, la cual no pierde el tiempo y se monta con suma facilidad – "ven Shirou" – le extiende la mano ayudando al pelirrojo a subir al caballo

Sin más contra tiempos ambos héroes galopan hacia su siguiente aventura.

* * *

**Trifas, Rumania**

Sisigou Kairi no era un hombre de fe, pero helo aquí enfrente de una iglesia.

El junto con su servant Saber Roja, cuya identidad era Mordred Pendragon, hijo del Rey Arturo y de la bruja Morgan le Fay, habían venido para conocer al representante que la Santa Iglesia había enviado, además que tenía entendido que los demás Master Rojos se encontraban aquí.

Cuando entro se encontró con un joven, que al igual que él, de ascendencia japonesa, moreno y de pelo albino, vestido con la típicas togas de sacerdote.

– "Es un placer conocerte" – contesta el padre con una sonrisa en su rostro – "soy el Supervisor Kotomine Shirou" –

– "Soy Sisigou Kairi" – contesta el hombre desaliñado – "con esto las presentaciones han sido efectuadas" –

– "En efecto, tu reputación te precede" – el joven baja del altar para estar más cerca de su invitado – "y tu Servant" –

Como acto de magia, Saber Rojo se materializa al lado de su Master, portando incluso su armadura blanca y su yelmo, al Nigromante le parece bien, debido a que uno de sus Noble Phantasms **[Secreto de Pedigrí]**, ocultaba no solo su género sino sus estadísticas, pero lo curioso es que sentía que se encontraba en estado de alerta, como si fuese a saltar contra algún enemigo, a veces pensaba que había invocado a un Berserker en vez de un Saber.

– "Permíteme presentarte al mío" –

Al igual que el anterior, comienza a materializarse la servant del cura, siendo esta una mujer alta de largos cabellos negros, igual que sus vestido, de orejas puntiagudas y una mirada de serpiente.

– "Soy la Assassin Roja, Semiramis" – la asesina se presenta como la primera envenenadora del mundo – "es un placer Sisigou y Saber, verdad" –

* * *

Ya dadas las presentaciones ambos hombres comienzan a intercambiar información, sentados en los bancos de la iglesia mientras que los Servants permanecen al lado de sus respectivos Master de pie.

– "Un Servant de clase Ruler" – dice con incrédulo

– "Si, es parte del sistema del Grial, invocar un Servant imparcial que no tome partido, sirve para asegurar el equilibrio de la Guerra del Santo Grial" –

– "Eh, el Grial no se bastó con invocar a veintiún Espíritus Heroicos, sino que tenía que invocar a uno más" – el hombre se rasca la cabeza, no queriendo ver el lado malo de este mediador – "Entonces la fracción blanca ha decidido trabajar con nosotros" – cambia de tema para así aguantarse las ganas de fumar

– "Si" – contesta el cura aun con su sonrisa – "su actual líder, Alfons von Einzbern ha decidido cooperar con nosotros, incluso se encuentra ahora mismo con los demás Masters de nuestra fracción" –

– "Supongo que su Servant es fuerte" – contesta intentando sacar información

– "Cierto, su Lancer y nuestro Rider tienen historia juntos, pero han decidido dejar sus diferencias aparte" – el cura mira al caballero – "además nuestro Lancer es superior a él" –

– "Y qué pasa con los Master blancos" – sigue cambiando la conversación el nigromante – "ya están todos" –

– "La viuda Makiri llego hace dos días a la residencia temporal de los blancos donde se unió a la Master del Saber Blanco, Faldeus Dioland también está en Trifas pero parece que va a ir por libre, mientras que la heredera Tohsaka junto con Alisviel von Einzbern llegaron ayer desde Londres" – tal parecía que el cura sabia de todo – "el último Master blanco llegara lo más probable esta noche, también tengo entendido que ya invoco a su Servant en Inglaterra" –

Esto sorprendido momentáneamente a los invitados, sería posible que este último Master invocó a otro caballero de la Leyenda Artúrica.

– "Su nombre es Emiya Shirou" –

– "Emiya" – esto sorprende al hombre mayor

Él cual se había quitado sus lentes de sol para mirar la cara del padre, para ver si había mentira en su rostro.

– "Conocí a Emiya Kiritsugu hace años, no sabía que había tenido un hijo" –

– "Tal parece que es adoptado, en lo personal a mí me parece de lo más extraño" – el joven sonríe más por el parecido de sus nombres, este se levanta – "pero de seguro podremos discutirlo con los demás" –

– "No gracias" – el peli-naranja se niega – "no soy de los que les gusta trabajar en equipo, además" – este se levanta, dirigiéndose a la entrada – "mi Servant es fuerte y andar en grupo la entorpecería" –

* * *

– "Nuestro enemigo es un gran ejército organizado" – la Assassin parecía enojada – "si comienzas ir por libre, estaremos en desventaja por la falta de coordinación, estas seguro de esto" –

– "Si, perdóname sacerdote" –

Con esto tanto el Nigromante como el Caballero de la Traición abandonan la capilla.

* * *

– "_Saber, nos persiguen_" – se comunica el hombre usando la telepatía de Master-Servant

– "_No, pero puedes estar tranquilo_" – contesta estando cerca de su compañero –"_incluso una Assassin como Semiramis necesita materializarse para atacar_" – la caballero tenía una pregunta – "_¿Por qué decidiste no cooperar Master?_" –

– "_Bueno estaba claro que tenían mucha pinta de ocultar varias cosas_" – el hombre daba gracias mentalmente de la conexión, así los transeúntes de Trifas no tenían que verlo hablar solo – "_además tu tampoco querías verdad_" –

– "_Por supuesto que no_" – la chica ladra – "_es más esa mujer Semiramis me recuerda mucho a mi madre, ten cuidado con ese tipo de mujeres, no son para nada de fiar_" –

– "_OK_" –

* * *

Estando ya solos en la iglesia, el sacerdote se lamente.

– "Tal parece, que hemos perdido a nuestra Saber" –

– "No es mi culpa" – contesta la mujer, como si ella hubiese sido la causante de su huida

– "Incluso tampoco pude saber la identidad de Saber" – contesta con algo de molestia – "parece que un **Noble Phantasms **me lo ha impedido" –

– "Entonces que" – la mujer hace señas de cortar cabezas – "nos deshacemos de ellos" –

– "No" – contesta con calma – "los dejaremos ir, además aunque no tengamos a Saber tenemos al Lancer Blanco" –

– "Deberíamos de centrarnos más en completar los jardines…" –

– "¡Un caballo!" – un hombre barbudo entra a la iglesia vestido con ropa medieval y capa, sorprendiendo a la Reina – "¡mi Reino por un caballo!" –

– "Solo estupideces salen de tu boca Caster" – contesta la mujer molesta ante el recién llegado

– "Oh, que palabras más crueles Reina de Asiria" – contesta con falsa modestia – "son como un gran insulto a mis obras, a mi Shakespeare" – revelándose como Willian Shakespeare el Dramaturgo y el Caster de la Fracción Roja.

– "Y bien que es lo que quieres" – la propia Reina estaba que ponía los ojos en blanco ante tal comedia

Solo el sacerdote lo encontraba gracioso.

– "Bueno veras, Espartaco" – contesta con media sonrisa, siendo una travesura hecha por él mismo – "se ha largado a buscar pelea" –

– "¡¿QUÉ?!" –

* * *

El teléfono sonaba en la residencia y Alice levantaba con molestia el teléfono.

– "Si" – la peliblanca escucha – "Entiendo señor Alfons" – la joven cuelga el teléfono – "el Berserker Rojo se ha descontrolado" – habla ante varios locutores.

– "En verdad" – habla una mujer con molestia en su voz – "que su Master no era uno de los hermanos Pentel, y déjame adivinar quieren que lo recuperemos, no" –

La niña solo asiente.

– "El Señor Alfons ha mandado a Lancer para que ayude al Archer y Rider de la fracción Roja a recuperarlo, nos piden que mandemos a uno más, pero ya he mandado a Archer a escoltar al… Master de Rider Blanco" – dice guardándose la identidad del Master

– "No podemos mandar a Saber ni a Caster, hasta que terminen su trabajo" – contesta una segunda voz de otra mujer

– "Entonces yo iré" –

* * *

Todas (salvo Alice) se sorprende, cuando desde la sombras aparece una calavera blanca.

– "¡Assassin!" – responde una a la defensiva – "¿qué haces aquí?" –

– "Creía que Faldeus Dioland, no quería trabajar con nosotras" –

– "Es verdad que mi Master ha decidido estar alegado de vosotras" – contesta la calavera aun fundida con las sombras – "pero también sabe que hay que cooperar, le he mencionado la situación y con vuestro permiso iré a apoyar a Lancer para recuperar a Berserker Rojo" –

Con esto último la calavera vuelve a fundirse en las sombras y su presencia desaparece.

– "¿Por qué no dijiste que Assassin estaba aquí?" – pregunta una de las mujeres a la niña peliblanca

– "Bueno" – la niña intenta formular las palabras correctas – "no sería divertido" – con esto ambas mujeres ponen sus ojos en blanco – "está bien Tohsaka Rin, si Assassin hubiera venido a matarnos hace tiempo lo hubiese expulsado" –

La mujer pelinegra de ascendencia japonesa de ojos azules solo le da una mirada molesta.

– "Sabes, desde que volviste de Londres te has puesto muy rara Alisviel" –

– "A qué te refieres" –

– "Por nada" –

La joven se guarda el comentario, al principio la niña era como un robot, pero después de su viaje a la Torre del Reloj su comportamiento había cambiado un poco, como si Illyasviel hubiese vuelto.

* * *

**Carretera rumbo a Trifas**

Shirou se encontraba en el sidecar de la Yamaha V-Max de Rider rumbo a Trifas. La verdad es que gracias a la habilidad de Montura de rango A de Arturia pudieron llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo, pero lo malo es que tenían que conducir por varias horas.

Al menos Alice se le había adelantado y había dejado a una sirvienta homúnculo, con una sorpresa para ellos.

– "Así que" – intenta hablar con un casco y visor puestos – "mi viejo te regalo esta moto" –

– "Si" – contestaba Arturia vestida como civil usando pantalones vaqueros ajustados, y una chaqueta estilo aviador de cuero a juego y una camisa azul marino, su cabello en vez de estar recogido en su clásico moño, esta suelto solo siento sujetado por una cola de caballo – "Irisviel y Kiritsugu me la dieron en la cuarta guerra de Fuyuki, para aprovechar mi habilidad de montura" – decía al recordar viejos recuerdos, aunque fuesen dolorosos – "con ella pude derrotar al Rey de los Conquistadores" –

Tras varias horas conduciendo estaban a punto de llegar cuando se detienen a ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

En la entrada a Trifas se encontraban un grupo de lo más peculiar.

Primero se encontraba una joven con una similitud casi parecida a Arturia, con un vestido morado y con placas de armadura en ella, su arma era una lanza con una bandera en ella. Al lado de ella un hombre con un claro sobrepeso con un mostacho y con un uniforme militar blanco.

Los guerreros que se estaban combatiendo antes de la llegada de los nuevos espectadores se detienen y los miran, el primer guerrero era un moreno peliblanco con una armadura plateada sosteniendo una espada con ambas manos, se encontraba enfrentándose a un hombre joven con el pelo despeinado largo y blanco que casi parecía transparente con un conjunto de armadura dorada (al igual que su lanza), emitiendo un resplandor divino.

– "Vosotros sois" – habla la única mujer del grupo – "Rider Blanco y su Master" –

– "Un Master Blanco" – el hombre gordo los mira con odio y piensa luego en un plan – "Lo vez Ruler" – señala a nuestros protagonistas – "no te puedes fiar ni de la Asociación de los Magos, ni de estos Fundadores" – los recién llegados miraban de mala cara al hombre – "apuesto que si Lancer Rojo fallaba en matarte, este Master y su Servant te darían el golpe de gracia." –

– "INSOLENTE" – la Rider grita enojada haciendo que el hombre gordo se encoja de miedo – "como te atreves a sugerir que haría un acto tan vil de apuñalar a alguien por la espalda te crees que soy una Assassin" –

– "Calmate Rider" – Shirou intenta calmarla un poco

– "Mis órdenes" – habla el Lancer Rojo captando la atención de todos – "eran de asesinar a Ruler, mi Master no compartió ninguna información sobre asistencia de la fracción blanca" – el hombre los ve de forma analítica – "tal parece que solo llegaron al momento justo de nuestra lucha, oh me equivoco Master blanco" –

– "Cierto" – contesta el joven agradeciendo el aclarado del malentendido

– "Ese no es el caso" – contesta el hombre gordo furioso – "sabemos que hay un alto al fuego entre las fracciones blanca y roja, contra nosotros los negros" –

– "Tú eres un miembro del clan Yggdmillennia" – pregunta el japonés

– "A si es" – el hombre se endereza para una presentación – "soy Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia y dime que harás Master blanco enviaras a tu Rider a luchar contra mi Saber y a ayudar al Lancer Rojo" –

– "No lo haré" – esta vez contesta Arturia sorprendiendo al Yggdmillennia – "esta batalla es entre el Lancer Rojo contra el Saber Negro" – ambos guerreros la miran – "ambos se están enfrentando en combate uno contra uno, mi honor como rey y como caballero me impide interferir en este combate" –

– "¿Rey?" – el gordo no daba crédito a sus oídos – "no digas…"–

– "Es verdad" – otra vez el Lancer Rojo salva de los malos pensamientos de Gordes – "mi habilidad **[Discernimiento de los Pobres]** me muestra la verdad, no importa en qué mentiras te escondas" – el hombre cierra un ojo y apunta con su lanza a Rider – "ya seas rey o plebeyo, dios o demonio siempre veré la verdad" – vuelve a apuntar su lanza ante su oponente – "y bien Saber Negro, podemos continuar donde lo dejamos" –

El moreno no dice palabra alguna, salvo se lanza a luchar contra su oponente y ambos guerreros vuelven a luchar entre sí.

* * *

Shirou miraba la lucha con fascinación ver como Lancer Rojo usaba su maestría con su lanza, y arrojando grandes llamaradas de fuego ante el Saber Negro, solo para que este las recibiera de lleno como si nada hubiese pasado, y repeler cada estocada de la lanza dorada y responder ante su oponente.

En su mente como si nada le llegaron dos nombres al ver estas armas _Balmug _y _Vasavi Shakti_. Se tapa un ojo de la cara, pero sin dejar de ver el combate, parece que desde hacía dos años que tuvo su enfrentamiento contra Archer, aun podía sentir sus habilidades en él, ahora al ver ambas armas podía recrearlas y usarlas, con los nombres de ambas armas también le llegaron la historia de sus portadores y con ello la identidad de ambos héroes.

* * *

Gordes estaba cuya ira estaba a punto de estallar, primero su Servant el famoso Asesino de Dragones Siegfried era un egoísta diciéndole que no tenía algún deseo para el Grial, eso es mentira; luego su plan para poner a Ruler de su parte se fue al garete, creyendo que la aparición del joven japonés podría ponerla de su lado, pero una vez más fue humillado.

No podía luchar contra este joven, Gordes sabía quién era y si los rumores eran ciertos no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a él, pero lo estuvo vigilando, honor de caballero, que mal chiste, de seguro el chico esperaría para que su Servant vagase la guardia y ordenaría al suyo acabar con él, pero no se lo permitiría, podría usar un hechizo de comando para que Siegfried pudiera escapar de esa artimaña.

Pero eso nunca paso, el chico solo se centraba en la batalla, ahora lo comprendía intentaba ver los puntos débiles de Siegfried, eso lo enfurecía aún más, ya que él no podía hacer lo mismo ya que la niña que tenía de Servant también se había quedado mirando la pelea y lo que era peor el Master de Lancer Rojo era un cobarde al no estar presente en la lucha.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir y ambos guerreros toman distancia, donde se encontraba Saber se encontraba la tierra levantada, mientras que donde estaba Lancer pequeñas llamas quemaban el césped.

– "Podríamos seguir todo el día luchando" – contesta el lancero, este mira hacia el horizonte poniendo en duda a los presentes – "pero hemos atraído mucha atención esta noche" – el joven solo entrecoja los ojos, para luego volver a mirar al frente – "además tengo ordenes de retirarme, Saber Negro nuestro encuentro no fue mera coincidencia sino una obra del destino, antes de que termine esta guerra me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ti" –

– "Si" – habla por primera vez el moreno – "yo también me gustaría volver a luchar contra ti" –

– "Espera" – la mujer presentada como Ruler, intenta detener la huida del lancero

Pero el Servant Rojo se astraliza. Al ver que el hombre que hace apenas unas horas intento asesinarla huyera, quería saber del porque su Master le ordenó matarla, pero tal parece que la pregunta se ha unido a la lista de tantas preguntas que tenía.

– "A sido una buena batalla" – habla Ruler tras ponerse al lado del Saber

– "Sí, que lo fue" – Rider también se acerca a los Servants

Al sentir ninguna hostilidad ante la Servant Blanca, el moreno baja su espada y asiente en silencio, agradeciendo los elogios.

– "Esto no puede quedarse así" –

Todas las miradas estaban ante el master de Saber Negro, el cual estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco por tanta ira acumulada, el hombre estaba a punto de ordenar a su estúpido y desobediente familiar que atacara a la Servant Blanca, debido que ahora se encontraba con la guardia baja, pero su mirada va hacia al joven japonés que se le había quedado mirando, esperando ver su reacción.

– "Ahora Ruler, nos acompañaras a la fortaleza Yggmillenia" – Gordes se acomodó el pelo y vuelve a poner su mejor sonrisa.

– "No" – contesta la joven con paciencia, asciendo que el gordo la mira mal – "mi deber es permanecer neutral en esta lucha" –

– "Pe-pero, nosotros tenemos el Grial" – el comentario hace que nuestros protagonistas entre cejen los ojos – "además no hay mejor lugar que ver la Guerra que en nuestro castillo" –

– "Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero eso lo decidiré yo misma" –

– "Muy bien" – con la negativa el hombre ya estaba harto – "¡Vamonos Saber!" –

El hombre comienza a irse donde un auto y una sirvienta homúnculo le esperaba.

– "Espera" –

Sin embargo el pelirrojo hace detener al hombre.

– "¿Ahora qué quieres?" – el hombre mira molesto al joven

– "Si eres un miembro de los Yggmillenia" – el joven intenta dialogar – "tienes que escuchar lo que…"–

– "No pienso escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras" – el alquimista le corta las palabras con un grito – "sé quién eres hijo del Magus Killer" – esto hace que el chico se tense – "escúchame bien, hoy has tenido suerte de que mi Saber este cansado de luchar contra el Lancer Rojo, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no correrás esa suerte, Saber nos vamos" –

Dicho esto el hombre sigue su camino y entra al coche, el Servant moreno solo suelta un suspiro da una última mirada a los presentes y con un gesto de respecto se despide para luego astralizarse.

* * *

– "Tal parece" – el joven solo se rasca la cabeza al ver como el coche se alega rumbo a Trifas – "que no es alguien con quien se pueda hablar" –

– "Hay personas que no saben escuchar Shirou" –

– "Cierto es" – habla Ruler para dirigirse ante el joven pero ya vestida como civil – "siento mucho el malentendido de antes" –

– "Qué va" – el chico se alega un poco al ver lo hermosa que era la joven y el parecido que tenía con Rider – "perdona no me es presentado yo soy Emiya Shirou" –

– "Es un placer" – contesta la joven con una sonrisa – "yo soy la Servant de clase Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc" –

– "La Doncella de Orleans" – ahora era Rider la sorprendida – "es un placer soy…" –

– "El Rey de los Caballeros, Arthur Pendragon" – contesta la chica francesa, sorprendiendo a los presentes – "si aunque nuestras naciones fueran enemigas, es un honor conocer al Rey de Gran Bretaña" –

– "Lo siento" – contesta con algo de asombro el Alguna y Futuro Rey – "pero creo que nunca nos conocimos en vida" –

– "Oh, lo siento" – contesta la mujer con un sonrojo – "es verdad que no nos conocimos, es que mi habilidad como Ruler, **[Discernimiento de Nombre Verdadero]**, me permite ver los parámetros e identidades de los Servants" –

– "Puedes ver la identidad de todos los Servant" – repite Shirou con fascinación

– "Si" – contesta la joven – "incluso se las identidades de Lancer Rojo y de Saber Negro, pero lo siento" – la chica se disculpa de antemano – "como soy neutral no voy a decirle sus nombres" –

– "Tranquila" – el joven le sonríe para tranquilizarla – "no iba a pedirte que me dieras sus nombres, además creo saber quiénes son" –

Esto hace que las dos rubias se sorprendan.

– "Shirou" – Arturia lo mira con lastima – "no me digas que aun…"–

– "Poseo las habilidades de Archer" – el joven termina la frase – "sí, creo que sí" –

Jeanne se había quedado en segundo plano al no entender de cual Archer estaban hablando.

– "Pero, creo que no es lo importante ahora no" – el joven señala al suelo

Muy alejado, casi al inicio del campo de batalla, se encontraba una maleta casi destruida con su contenido desperdiciado.

– "Se me olvidaba" – la francesa se pone a llorar al ver que la ropa de su anfitriona esta sucia y destruida –

– "Lo hizo, Lancer Rojo" – contesta el joven y la chica solo asiente –"bueno que tal si te ayudamos" –

– "Es-espera" – Ruler estaba con un gran sonrojo en la cara – "no hay necesidad de esto, además" – mira a Rider Blanca – "no puedo permitir que un Rey se rebaje a este nivel" –

– "No es ningún problema" – Arturia contesta con una sonrisa – "es el deber de todo caballero ayudar a una dama en apuros" –

Tras esto Ruler, no puede aguantar el sonrojo, he intenta cambiar de tema.

– "¿Qué-qué era eso lo que tenías que hablar con el master de Saber Negro?" –

– "Sobre eso…" –

* * *

Mientras que nuestro protagonistas ayudaban a Ruler a salvar sus pertenencias, le contaron su historia en la Quinta Guerra del Grial de Fuyuki, y su temor de que la otra mitad del Grial estuviese corrompido como el de Fuyuki.

– "Entiendo" – Ruler estaba pensativa – "tal vez es por eso que mi invocación haya fallado" –

– "Fallado dices" – Rider ladea

– "Veras a diferencia tuya, el Grial no me concedió un cuerpo propio" – se señala así misma – "he tenido que poseer el cuerpo de una joven, cuyo espiritu, personalidad y prana eran compatibles con los míos" –

– "¿Qué le paso a la chica?" –

– "Tranquilos" – Jeanne se alegra de que sientan preocupación por Laeticia – "ella está ahora en un letargo, claro está ella puede ver lo que veo, además que le pedí permiso de usar su cuerpo" – en esto suena el estómago de la joven francesa – "esto, lo siento" – volviendo a estar sonrojada – "sé que como un Espíritu Heroico no necesito alimento, pero creo que Laeticia no piensa igual" –

En eso el estómago de Rider suena también, haciendo reír al único varón del grupo.

– "No te burles Shirou" – contestaba con sonrojo y haciendo pucheros

– "Lo siento" – contesta ya el joven dejando de reírse – "porque nos adelantamos a Trifas y buscamos un lugar para comer, que dices Ruler" –

– "De verdad, no quiero abusar de vuestra hospitalidad" –

– "No, no lo es" –

* * *

Ya más adelante los 3 viajeros se encuentran en un café terminan su desayuno, y con Rider terminando el quinto plato.

– "Gracias Dios por estos alimentos" – la joven pelilarga se alegra de haber calmado su hambre de días – "una vez más gracias por su ayuda, pero he de ponerme en marcha" – la joven se levanta, para coger su equipaje de la moto y largarse

– "Ruler espera" – el japonés la detiene – "¿qué harás si es verdad sobre el Grial?" –

– "Si es verdad que el Grial está contaminado con los males del mundo" – la joven le da una cara de determinación – "creo que es mi deber como Ruler ponerle fin y proteger a la humanidad como Espíritu Heroico que soy" –

– "Me alegra" – la respuesta alegra al joven, el cual se levanta para estrecharle la mano – "tal vez nos separamos ahora, pero espero volverte a ver" –

La joven se alegra y le estrecha la mano.

* * *

El trío se separa, mientras que desde lo alto de un tejado un hombre de piel oscura con un traje blanco, miraba la escena desde arriba.

– "_Master_" – el hombre se comunica telepáticamente – "_he encontrado a Rider y a su Master, van de camino a nuestro castillo_" –

– "_Comprendo_" – contesta Alice desde lo lejos – "_Ha ocurrido algo importante_" –

– "_No, solo un desayuno y una plática agradable con Ruler_" – dice al verlos hablar

– "_Mantente oculto hasta ahora Archer, quiero ver como reacción, al llegar_" –

– "_Como desees Master_" – el hombre de piel oscuro corta su enlace y mira hacia el sol – "En verdad, esto es obra del destino, no lo crees…" –

* * *

**Cap 2: Bienvenido a Trifas**

* * *

**Y con esto, llego hasta aquí con la llegada a Trifas y el primer combate entre Saber Negro y Lancer Rojo.**

**Como os dije no hay cambios entre ambas fracciones, solo los blancos y con ello pasemos a la actualización.**

* * *

**FRACCIÓN BLANCA**

* * *

**Nombre: Alfons von Einzbern (Si habéis visto o leido Apocrypha ya saben lo que le pasara a este OC)**

**Servants: DESCONOCIDO - Clase: Lancer**

* * *

**Nombre: Alisviel von Einzbern**

**Servant: DESCONOCIDO - Clase: Archer (Creo que al final di spoiler)**

* * *

**Nombre: Faldeus Dioland (si uno de los miembros de Fate/Strange Fake, pero abra sorpresa con el al final**

**Servant: uno de los Hassan - Clase: Assassin (No es el True Assassin de Strange Fake)**

* * *

**Nombre: Tohsaka Rin**

**Servant: DESCONOCIDO - Clase: Saber o Caster (Abra invocado por fin un Saber)**

* * *

**Nombre: Viuda Makiri (Nombre provisional)**

**Servants: DESCONOCIDO - Clase: DESCONOCIDA**

* * *

**Nombre: DESCONOCIDA **

**Servant: DESCONOCIDO - Clase: Saber o Caster**

* * *

**Nombre: Emiya Shirou**

**Servant: Arturia Pendragon - Clase: Rider**

* * *

**Lo que mas me gusto de escribir en este capitulo fue la llamada a Dun Stallion inspirado en el Señor de los Anillos Las Dos Torres, si habéis visto la pelicula saben que escena es.**

**Como siempre antes de despedirme dejen sus Reviews y comente que les pareció, intentare actualizarlo más seguido, pero no prometo nada. **

**Un saludo se despide ShinobiXIX desde las sombras.**


End file.
